


Just Desserts

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, Dates, F/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: To get back at your cheating boyfriend, you decide to go on a spree of dates. Every one has a name starting with J.





	Just Desserts

"Great, just great," you muttered, shuffling through your boyfriend's junk.


End file.
